


Peace and Panic

by Harukami



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Vore, xenokink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-12
Updated: 2007-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Past fears don't need to be future fears, or even current ones.</p><p>For yaoi_challenge. <b>Prompt:</b> <i>Digital Devil Saga: Any. Gimme some hot demon form/human form action. Amount of vore is up to you.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace and Panic

"Hey, mon," Cielo says. He holds out both hands -- the battle's over, he's changed back, but Gale's still Vayu and swaying on one foot, head rolling from shoulder to shoulder, mouth open and teeth grinding. "Easy dere--"

Serph gives Cielo an alarmed look and Cielo nods back, lips tight. The panic that affected Gale during that battle -- pulinpa's always a bitch -- hasn't worn off yet, and though Gale probably intends to change back, it's hard to say how things'll go. Serph's off to the side resting -- he took a lot of damage -- but he's got a watchful eye on Gale.

Of course, that leaves it up to Cielo to actually deal with him. He draws a deep breath and inches closer.

It's weird, he thinks, as Vayu's body rolls towards him, than away, as he circles around the centre of balance. It's weird how he reacts to this; he can't help the rush of fear sometimes when he's in human form and Vayu's all demony still. Not exactly something he can help after everything. It's impossible to look at Vayu and not remember what it felt like to run hard and fast, muscles aching, breath coming high and hard, heart thundering in his chest as he fired at the realization of his death and missed.

But it's also just Gale.

"You gonna come back to us?" Cielo asks. He's right beside Vayu now, barely up to the line of his chest; very cautious, gun still clutched in his other hand, he reaches out to touch.

He's not sure what Vayu's reaction's gonna be -- violence, confusion, dumbfounded hesitation -- but he's pretty sure he wasn't expecting Vayu to sink down onto his knees, still swaying. His toes curl under to press into the floor, and from the back of his heels, the bone sheath arches high. Man, Gale's big like this; Cielo feels small. He lifts the fingers he'd put to Gale's shoulders, touches the knobbed arch of bone instead, the thin webbing of rough skin covering it.

Vayu's head rolls towards Cielo; it comes to rest on his shoulder and Vayu's teeth brush his throat as the top of his head nestles in the space between collarbone and chin.

Cielo catches his breath. He can't help it; the feeling of Vayu breathing is like controlled strength, the natural heart-beat rhythm of Vayu's body caught in his own throat. He's come near enough to dying once, but he doesn't wanna move away either; Vayu's not attacking. Yet.

Slowly, carefully, Cielo sneaks a hand down into his pockets and fishes out a panacea. "Eeeey, Gale," Cielo murmurs, low. "You wanna open dat mouth, nice an' easy for me?"

Vayu's head twists slightly, and he angles his mouth away.

"Gale--" and then Cielo realizes that the panic must have faded; Gale's not swaying against him.

But he's not moving away either. Attempts to laugh it off rise in Cielo's throat and die there; Vayu is in his arms, being held by him. Cielo shivers.

"What am I supposed to do with you, eh?" Cielo mutters. His hands slide up slowly, along Vayu's sides, fingers brushing the edges of his membrane-thin flightless wings. The question's more honest than rhetorical. The hard ridges of bone that are Gale's closed teeth brush his jaw.

He can't understand why Gale isn't just moving away.

It's making his heart beat faster, making his blood pump harder in his veins. Vayu shifts against him and Cielo wonders once, inanely, if Vayu can _sense_ it, if it's making him hungry.

"Oh jeez," Cielo moans, and he wants to let go and he wants to move away but his arms seem to have some other idea, as if holding on is a better move. He laughs, a kind of weird sound, and digs his fingers in a little; Vayu's flesh dimples under the strength with which he's holding on.

Vayu shifts again, his mouth brushing along Cielo's jaw to his cheek, the edge of it butting up against Cielo's nose. Vayu's hands rise as well, and close carefully around Cielo's sides.

 _Why me?_ Cielo thinks. He glances over; Serph looks at him with silent understanding eyes. "Man," Cielo says aloud, shakily. "If you open your mouth, I'm so not gonna be okay wit' dis, okay?"

Vayu's mouth stays closed.

Weird, how that one little reaction -- decision, whatever -- helps; Cielo feels like he's relaxing all over suddenly, grateful and embarrassed and kind of pleased. The feelings almost bombard him, coming all at once and confused and he drags Vayu closer, tightens his own arms, closes his eyes as he leans against him.

"Oh jeez," he says again, and presses his own mouth to Vayu's. He feels strange, hot and tight and strung out; he pulls his lips back and feels the scrape of his teeth against Vayu's.

One of Vayu's hands slides up, tangles in his hair, and Cielo groans at him, traces his tongue over the carefully closed serrated edge between them. Despite Vayu's closed mouth, it catches; he tastes his own blood, lifts his head to watch a drip land on the white surface of Vayu's teeth.

For a moment he sways, waiting, and Vayu does nothing as the droplet runs down between his teeth.

Cielo leans down and licks what's left off. He's breathing hard and hard in his pants, pressing his body to Vayu's as he holds on hard and doesn't know what he's running from and doesn't know what he's hoping for. Friction is good; with his eyes closed he hooks his hands under the cup and the shorts and slides them down; Vayu's skin is rough against him. He hears Vayu exhale softly, as if surprised.

"Gale," he says, and he holds onto him, clinging to Vayu's shoulders until Vayu pulls him down, slow and steady and inexorably, so he's kneeling over Vayu's kneeling knees, one large hand holding him in place as they rock together groin to groin. Vayu's cock is unsheathed and hard, dark and patterned as it shoves against Cielo's belly. It's weird, he thinks; it's so weird. Why now, why like this.

He's hungry.

He's so damn hungry suddenly for something and maybe this was what Gale felt like the first time; _Maybe dis is why he almost killed me._ He hadn't wanted to die, he'd really really not wanted to die, he'd been so scared and had wanted to live so badly. He moans and buries his teeth in the upper part of Vayu's chest; Vayu's skin is thick but he tastes a hint of dark blood beyond that and holds tight as pleasure hits him hard, burns through him, leaves him spent as Vayu rocks, shivers against him, comes with his mouth open and shuddering, entire body jerking. His mouth grazes Cielo's throat; Cielo feels blood spill, but not so much to be a problem.

He's too content to care.

It's like something in him's snapped and he's okay, he's okay in a way he hasn't been for a while, something nervous and hard has unwound. He traces his fingers over Vayu's teeth, slides them into Vayu's open mouth, lets out a laugh.

Vayu shifts, head tilting as if to look at him.

"Whoo," Cielo manages. Nothing he can say will explain things, nothing can quite say it right, so he doesn't try. "One hell of a rush, brudda."

There's a shaking of the air between them, a feeling for a moment like a rush of information, understanding, and Gale's in his own form again. Fully dressed and unruffled he still looks strange somehow, face too-relaxed, pleased and satisfied. "Yes," Gale says; his voice is soft.

There is blood soaking through his shirt, Cielo sees, though sluggish. He touches his fingers to the mark.

Gale draws a sharp breath, and says, after a moment, "We are wasting time."

Cielo sags. "Eyy, brudda--"

"Our leader is waiting. We should go."

"Ja, ja, like you're de one who can say dat, after everyt'ing--"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Serph rises. Gale pushes Cielo slowly off himself; Cielo adjusts his clothing hurriedly, suddenly inexplicably embarrassed but for the realization he probably shouldn't be naked and hanging out.

Gale says, "The problem I was having here has been fixed. There is no need to delay longer. Let us continue on."

"Yeah," Cielo says. "I guess dat's true."


End file.
